


I Am Alive (1/4)

by Useless_girl



Series: I Am Alive [1]
Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Danger, Dark, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My next own little short story in English. Inspired by Danka’s writings and a few supernatural things. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes and enjoy the story!<br/>First part of a 4-piece collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alive (1/4)

**Recommended song:** _Recoil - Incubus_

 

**I Am Alive**

 

The lights in her flat were turned on at this windy evening. She gazed out of the window to see the growing and moving fog which seemed to be alive. The streetlamps coloured the wreathing fog into orange.

She was just sitting in her living room on the sofa, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The candles were already giving plus light although the whole room was swimming in the lamp's light.

Another wave of the stormy wind hit the windows and all electronically light went out with a sudden flash. That gave her a jump and she closed her eyes. Through her eyelids she saw the light of the candles. They were dancing from a strange wave in the air although every window and door was closed.

She started to panic and gave out a whining little sound when one of the candles died down. She opened her eyes to see what had happened, but there was nothing to see, just the smell and twisty line of the smoke were in the air.

She bent her head into her palms and sighed. She had doubts about her normality. But this was so strange like…

Another wave came – this time a stronger – and the room turned into dark. She looked up with pure fear in her eyes and couldn’t breathe for a moment. She thought she heard a soft tone behind her… a laugh maybe?

It was him. She had no doubts. He was here again to play his wicked games with her, to scare her to death… and give her something else. The temptation, the forbidden fruit, the curiosity which –we know well - can kill the cat….

 

_“Every minute I stay in this room_   
_I get weaker_   
_Each time I looked around_   
_the walls moved in a little tighter…”_

 

Now she’d heard the laugh! And something moved her shoulder-length tufts. She froze and covered her ears with her palms. It was useless – she knew it well. The room started to cool down. After a few minutes she was chattering as she breathed out – her breath was visible in the cold light of the streetlamps.

“Go away… go away…” she whispered into the darkness still with covered ears. Another soft laugh came and she felt as her nipples erected from the cold… and from the light touch of an invisible hand?

“Nah… why should I?” the soft echoing baritone asked into her ear. She wanted to jump up, but couldn’t move. She felt the hot breath on her neck. She opened her eyes, but still couldn’t see anybody. Another laugh came.

“Leave me alone…” she whispered with a shaky voice again and covered her face.

“Oh no…. I know you were waiting for me…” the voice came closer and she felt a light touch around her waist.

“No, no, no…” she cradled herself trying to forget the memories of his touches.

“Liar… I remember your lustful screams you little slut….” she heard and with a sudden move her back hit the back of the sofa and felt someone on her thighs. The mattress of the sofa sank from the weight of two knees right on both of her sides. She gasped for air and opened her eyes to see a dark silhouette above her. She knew it’d be better not to communicate with the phantom, because he was getting more and more visible as she paid attention to him. But she couldn’t hold herself back.

“What do you want from me?!” she yelled now at him. The fear was rising in her even more as two sparkling green eyes were forming in the dark shadows of his body.

“Well… it’s simply: I want your love…” he laughed again and she felt it wasn’t that simply. Something else was here too. Maybe he just wanted her life.

Suddenly she covered her eyes and face as he bent closer.

“Why do you resist? You know it’s useless…” she heard above her lips and needed to bit on them hard when a hand opened her thighs and started to move slowly upwards “I know you like it… you love it when I touch you… You enjoyed it last time, too… So don’t lie to yourself…”

His tricky tone was so comforting and evil at the same time that she didn’t know what to do. She tried to close her thighs, but the phantom or his power was holding them strong. The only thing she could do was to put her shaky hand on his bare chest next to a… black phoenix tattoo? Yeah it was that bird again! She saw it last time, too. She made a mistake again. She let him materialize. Now there was no turning back. He was too strong now. And he’ll fuck her brain out… again… to take what he wants.

\---

She remembered the first time oh so well. It was nine days ago in her bedroom. She felt the presence of something but she was half-way asleep so she just turned onto her back. A few minutes later she felt someone stroking her body, her inner thighs. It was just a too good feeling to open her eyes and she rather opened her legs and started to blush from the awakening desire. Other hands joined the first one and after a while she felt as her naked body was touched in every place. Licking tongues were sliding on her half-conscious body, teeth were biting down on her delicate skin. And she cried out from joy when a long tongue licked her moist pussy wildly….

Next morning she woke up really exhausted. It was already 11 a.m. She thought it was a vivid erotic dream, but her muscles were taut, her skin was burning from the red marks on her body and her lips were swollen from the wild kisses. She didn’t know what had happened. Maybe she drank too much?

After a while she knew it was something special. Every night she was dreaming about that lustful evening and as she reached the point in her dream when she had that unbelievable orgasm, a real one hit her body hard – she woke up because of the hard contractions and from the waves of joy. And after the first shock she slowly started to wait for these strange things. She got addicted to these spontaneously oral orgasms. A few days passed till she heard his voice first and it scared the shit out of her…

\---

“Let me go!”

“No, no… until I get what I want.”

It was useless to put up resistance, she knew it. Slowly she saw his full lips with the wicked grin and the sharp teeth. He caressed her sides till the appearing long fingers reached her breasts and he started to push them softly against her ribs.

Something was different now. It was too real. During the last few days he got stronger and stronger from her desire, but he was never so real like now. She needed to sigh from the feeling as his lips sucked her erected nipple through the fabric of her white T-shirt into his hot mouth.

She bent her head back from the feeling and watched as one of his hands went up on her thigh and started to caress her through her beige tracksuit. He grabbed the edge of her T-shirt and started to roll it up.

“No… no, don’t do it! Go away!” she tried to struggle, but his firm grip on her wrists stopped her. She was pinned to the sofa.

“There’s no chance for you, dearest Bianca. You’re mine” he growled and his green eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness as he grabbed the thin material and with a strong push he tore it apart to reveal her naked chest. “Looks delicate…” he licked his lips and long canines.

Bianca’s round breasts were moving up and down fast from the heavily breathed in air. She was struggling with herself. She wanted him to go away and to continue in the same time. She watched as his teeth grew a bit longer and the fear reared in her even more. He was too strong and too real!

“Yes, I am nearly real now… Thanks to you, my little minx” he leaned closer and licked her collarbones. His head moved further down and he tasted her skin again while her other breast was caressed by his free hand. She looked down and moaned from the sight. He was wearing a black ring on his devilish long middle finger which made circles on her nipple then grabbed her flesh rough as he bit down hard on her other bosom. She cried out loud from the sharp pain and felt her own blood flowing out from his lips. The sucking was nearly unbearable now, but the strangest thing was that she liked it. The painful kiss started to burn her from the inside. She was helpless as he pulled down her trousers and explored her thighs again after he’d left her bleeding breast. It wasn’t as bad as she thought.

“And now, my little slut, I’ll fuck you in real this time…”

She knew what he was thinking about and she felt a contraction in her pussy already. He snapped with his fingers and the living room disappeared. As Bianca looked around she realized it was her bedroom. They were lying on her double bed.

She looked up at him surprised and screamed a short one when he tore off her panties with a sudden movement.

“You’ll beg for mercy, dear…. And I won’t give it to you” he laughed and watched as her face was changing. She was still fighting with herself. The child of the light tried to get free. But her dark and weaker side was stronger. And he wanted to help her… He leaned closer to her neck and sniffed the air. It was full of her nice perfume and with something else.

“I like the smell of your fear…” he brushed her dripping wet folds “Let your desire go! You can’t lie to your own body” he stroked her again and inserted his long middle finger into her burning little body “Oh… can you feel it how your body screams after me? I hear it. The burning lust’ll kill every cell of yours if you don’t give up the fight… Do you want to die?”

“No…”

“What? I can’t hear you…” he tortured her and pushed his finger deeper into the wet hotness.

“No! I… I don’t want to die!” she moaned loudly from the aching desire.

A wicked grin spread on his face as he moved above her.

“Come on, dear Bianca, I want to hear it from your lips… three times!” he inserted another finger and started to rub her wet clit, too.

She couldn’t understand why he wanted it three times, but she wasn’t able to think clearly. Her whole body was burning now. Sweat was forming on her everywhere as she was writhing under him. She wasn’t able to hold herself back and grabbed her own tits to squeeze them a bit roughly.

“Oh my God! David! Fuck me!”

His fingers explored every inch of her inner muscles and found her G-spot. He looked at her suffering face.

“Fuck me, Dave!” she screamed and scratched his tattooed upper arm.

“I can’t hear you... What do you really want me to do?” he felt more wetness on his fingers and with his free hand he grabbed her chin hard. “Tell me!” his eyes were now burning with lights from the other world.

“Fuck me hard!!!” she screamed as another wave of hot passion waved over her body and she felt as her own wetness started to flow down between her thighs “Just fuck my brain out! I need you! Ease the desire! Please! Do it! Now!”

She obeyed completely and gave herself up. She was in his demonic hands. And he grinned and took a relieved sigh as the spell started to work. He was nearly ready. He just needed to grant her wish and suck her dry…

“As you wish! I’m right here!” he laughed and kneeled between her thighs. He pulled out his fingers and licked them “Tasty little bitch…” he smiled with a devilish smile and looked straight into her cloudy eyes “Now you’ll die from joy” he added simply with a husky voice and lifted her hips up easily to ram inside her tight pussy.

His last sentence was somehow ambiguous for Bianca, but she wasn’t able to pay attention to the signs. She just screamed out loud as his long shaft filled her out completely and nearly painfully. She grabbed his hot shoulders and scratched his skin as he rammed in and out with a great force. She started to whimper in her rapture. It was the first time when he really joined her body and it was like she had imagined – or even better. He was huge and knew what to do to make her come in a sec.

Bianca’s writhing body was too greedy to wait for him. With a sudden flash she arched her back and pushed her hard nipples against his sweaty chest as her inner walls clamped tightly down at him. This made her Devil moan a big one, too, but he needed some more pushes to put an end to this.

He put her waist down and opened her legs wide to ram inside from a better angle. His hips were moving faster and faster in the dripping wetness and next to his moans he heard Bianca’s, too. Her fine pussy was still throbbing around him and with a rough push he released his hot juices into her.

She looked up at him. Her body was still vibrating from the pleasure he gave her, he was still in her. And without a word she offered her neck to him. She knew instinctively what to do. And he bit down rough like a growling animal. Then everything turned black for Bianca.

\---

Next morning the sunbeams hit the bloody and pale skin of a beautiful naked woman on the creased sheets. Her body was full of bites and patches, but she was breathing weakly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was alone, she knew it. But she was surprised that she was alive. She thought she’d really die.

She touched the aching bite on her neck slowly and smiled to herself. She suddenly started to laugh out loud, although she hadn’t got the strength to move a single muscle in her body.

“I’m yours, my Prince of Darkness…” she whispered into the silence and her smile got wider when she heard a faint echoing laugh as a respond …

 

 

_“I am your greatest fear_   
_Your greatest love_   
_Born in ten thousand ways_   
_for each and every day_   
_I am alive…”_

 

Useless-girl  
19.01.2008


End file.
